No Stage Fever
Excitement is ahead, for the highlight for tonight is approaching Once again, it´s time for Sahara Square to witness something amazing They’ve come to see the stars of the district, the Bejeweled Beauties Me and the rabbit who trained me are the best belly dancers in the business Judy and I earned a name for ourselves ever since we started as a duo For this, I´m still so thankful to you I really appreciate that I get to share a career with a very close friend And to be respected as well as admired by our tods most beloved We think eagerly of Nick and Robin as we get prepared on the backstage I´m sure both of those vulpine gentlemen have already front row seats in the audience There´s only a few minutes left for our show, so we have to get prepared You´re already applying makeup on the table and looking excited I come from the shower room, with towels draped around my orange fur So anxious and excited already, I can´t wait to dance there There are times when I feel a little nervous about my upcoming performance But it´s always helped by a partner and a friend with a lot of experience You learned all the best you could from Carmelita and passed it on And from you, I learned all my skills and devotion I can see how it helped me become the pro like you I am today Nick can be proud too to be the husband of such a talented dancer bunny I still have quite a few hobbies of my own But I´m glad I chose this for my new profession You notice how anxious I am as you go get our clothes Telling me that I´ll do great there with an encouraging look on your face In our dressing room, there are photos of our dear foxes next to our mirror They always remind us how to do our best and root for those that we hold dear You get dressed first while humming Try Everything Well, when you´re also inspired by Gazelle, nothing can go wrong After a few minutes, you come out looking beautiful in the bedlah your wear Nick is right, purple really is your color While you go comb your fur a bit, it´s my turn Getting out of my towel while putting my pink bra and skirt on Like with you and your outfit, it feels comfortable and matches my curves I can see why everybody says vixens make the best belly dancers My heart beats excitedly as I think of my dear Robin, who can´t wait to see me He´s going to enjoy this show too, I´m sure Just like with you and Nick, thinking of him helps me devote a lot to this art Maybe after the show, he and I could go for a night out I look at the clock on the wall, and notice how it´s only two minutes until it begins Parting the curtains, I go back to the room where my partner awaits You comment on how great I look and how my Robin is such a lucky guy Blushing a bit, I thank you and get on my jewelry Smiling proudly and with mutual respect, we wish good luck to each other I´m so happy to hear that from the world´s best dance instructor We´ve been partners for months in the business, yet we´re already inseparable You´re like a supportive sister to me Hearing the voice of the announcer at the nightclub, we see that the time has come Once again, The Bejeweled Beauties are about to take the stage We head out from the backstage as the music begins The audience gazes in amazement as we enter the stage with grace And as expected, our dear foxes are there too, looking at us adoringly They won´t be disappointed as the show begins promisingly Judy and I will never let the audience down Who once again witnesses the duet of a rabbit and a vixen Here I am, happily performing in front of my beloved with my friend and partner Full of confidence and grace, with no stage fever. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Marian's POV Category:Friendship stories Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where Marian is a bellydancer Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Robian is mentioned Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories where Judy and Marian are partners Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots